


This Morning, That Morning, Every Morning

by seraphina_snape



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random morning with Shawn and Carlton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Morning, That Morning, Every Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevsgirl72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevsgirl72/gifts).



> For sevsgirl72 - she asked for a drabble, but it kind of wouldn't stop, so...

Carlton rolled his eyes when Shawn stopped dead in the doorway and put a hand on his forehead in an exaggerated swoon. The position excellently showed off Shawn's nicely muscled chest and Carlton was torn: five more minutes of sleep, or pounce on Shawn? 

Carlton let himself fall back into the pillows. Sleeping with Shawn had made him less of a morning person. It was almost unacceptable, but Carlton couldn't bring himself to care, especially not with a nearly-naked Shawn in the room. "You are not psychic," he said instead, gruffly, to make up for the almost-sappy thoughts he was having.

"Of course I am, Lassie face," Shawn retorted, wriggling first one finger, then his hand until his whole body was shaking as he made his way towards the bed. Somehow, the towel Shawn had wrapped around his lower body after his shower got lost on the way. 

Carlton sat back up. He could sleep later. 

***

At work an hour later, Carlton checked his messages and was surprised to see an email from Shawn. The time stamp showed it had been sent that morning, at 6:04 am. The subject line read: "Told you I was psychic." 

The text itself was a detailed account of everything that had happened later that morning, starting with Carlton pouncing on Shawn and ending with Shawn straightening Carlton's collar to hide the hickey on his throat. 

Carlton cleared his throat and deleted the email, hoping no one was looking his way. He didn't need some newbie detective asking stupid questions because his face was flushed and he was having trouble breathing normally all of a sudden. 

Abruptly, Carlton stood up and headed for the coffee pot. He needed caffeine, and then a case and the opportunity to shoot something. Although not necessarily in that order. 

On his way back to his desk, though, Carlton couldn't resist to take out his cell phone and send a quick text message. 

_How was today different from any other morning? That proves nothing. NOT psychic._


End file.
